


Hank and Connor’s First Meet-Cute

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Androids, Androids Hiding Their Identities To Avoid Discrimination, Christmas, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Crush at First Sight, DBH Secret Santa 2020, DBHSecretSanta2020, Dogs, Don’t repost to another site, Fear of Discovery, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Gift Exchange, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity Fail, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Hiding their Android identities, Connor (with Nines) meet Hank (and Gavin) at a meet cute.*Written for DBH Secret Santa.*
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Hank and Connor’s First Meet-Cute

“Are you certain about this, Nines?”

The stylish Android in a black turtleneck regarded Connor carefully, assessing the minor signs of stress on his face. He had misgivings about the situation himself, hardly expecting that human to call him back.

But here they were, outside the festively decorated bar with his slightly older but more apprehensive brother unit. Jimmy’s Bar flashed obscenely in the night, beckoning the thirsty and the downtrodden inside its doors.

Thin streams of tinsel lined the windows, and a small artificial Christmas tree beside the bar could be seen from outside, as well as a few drinkers on the stools.

Connor’s fingers trailed the snug beanie upon his feet, and Nines knew exactly what he was thinking about.

The same thing he was, that telling LED illuminating the side of his head.

In uncertain times such as these, most Androids did what they could to hide their status. Some did what Connor had, tugging a hat over their LED, whereas others went further and removed it by force.

Very few bore the mark proudly because the threat of anti-Android sentiment was all too real. Not all humans disliked or distrusted Androids, but there was no telling who these humans were.

It seemed unusual for Nines to be so forward about joining a social event such as a ‘meet cute.’

“Of course,” the blue-eyed Android finally answered, adjusting his custom made spectacles so the thick dark temples obscured his own LED perfectly. “We are only meeting two, and I have associated with one of them on previous occasions. He is somewhat on the abrasive side, but he is harmless.”

**_[Against Androids that is,]_ ** Nines added, recalling their first meeting that led to Gavin being face down on the floor. While he calculated the majority of outcomes accurately, earning the angry human’s respect had been unexpected, though far better than his continued aggression.  **_[There is still a likelihood of that changing, should he discover my origins. A pity, given how intriguing he appears to be. And as for this other human…]_ **

Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Gavin’s superior and a man with a bristly reputation. It had surprisingly been Gavin’s idea to bring him after Nines happened to mention having a brother.

He only hoped the night would end well for them both.

Connor blinked rapidly, and Nines knew that the Android’s LED was clocking in overtime, running red and yellow circles upon his covered temple. He placed a hand on the smaller Android’s shoulder, and spoke softly.

“I won’t let anything happen to you. And think of it as good social practice. You’ve always wanted to improve that, correct?”

Tense gratitude flashed on Connor’s face, and he managed a tight smile. “Thank you… Nines.”

They entered the bar, calculating their nearest exit should they require it.

xxx

“You sure about this, Reed?”

The other man smirked, playing with the rim of his drink. “I’m positive. There’s only one way to fix a mopey face like that this time of year.”

“A cold hard shot and a few weeks off?” Hank suggested, trying to dive into his own whisky and away from the crowded bar.

Gavin chuckled emptily, raising his whisky to his lips. “Still a comedian at your age… I’m impressed. But seriously, this is for your own good. Hell, all our sakes, to be honest. You’re kind of a killjoy about the office.”

_ ‘Cheeky f…’ _

As Gavin prattled on about  _ why _ they had come here (or rather,  _ why _ Hank had been dragged away from home,) the Lieutenant realised he cared so little about all of this.

Being dragged to a cute meet? At his age? That had been one of the last things he wanted to spend the evening doing. Pretending to be an appealing mate to avoid spending how many else years he had left not being alone was not exactly on his bucket list.

_ ‘And besides, I’m not exactly an oil painting,’  _ Hank mulled, resisting the urge to look at himself in the nearest bar mirror.  _ ‘I’d really have to question the mind of whoever finds  _ **_this_ ** _ attractive.’ _

He huffed, grateful that their little ‘double date’ was confined to the booth in the farthest corner. The last thing he needed if he got rejected was a captivating audience.

Before he could drink himself further into self loathing, a sharp nudge jabbed his side, causing him to wheeze. He shot Gavin a displeased look, then followed where his younger colleague pointed him.

Walking towards their booth, dressed in meticulous fashion, were two very similar men. Both had stylised brown hair, but there were other differences between them. The shorter of the two practically hid away beneath his beanie, sinking into a thick anorak jacket, while the other man stood with resolute confidence, in a black turtleneck and black spectacles.

He realised these two were the company that would be joining them tonight, and he froze.

“You never told me they were twins,” Hank grumbled, a self-conscious heat tinging his cheeks. He caught sight of Nines’ bright blue eyes and rolled his own.  _ ‘Should’ve guessed. He’s a sucker for blue eyes. Surprised he’s not lost himself in mine at this rate…’ _

Gavin waved a hand towards the approaching men. “Took you two long enough. Get lost?”

Sliding into the opposing seats in the booth with an anxious Connor, Nines stared at the man across from him coolly. “Hardly. How could I forget where I had you pinned to the floor?”

Hank cocked an eyebrow curiously at Gavin, who scoffed, taking another hard drink.  _ ‘Huh. That’s a whole story there I’m missing…’ _ He briefly glanced at Nines, then at the one with chocolate brown eyes.

“My apologies,” Nines stated, aware that his brother unit was uncomfortable from the attention. “I am honoured to finally meet you, Lieutenant Anderson. I have learned much about your accomplishments. My name is Richard, and this is my twin brother.”

“Hello, Lieutenant Anderson,” Connor managed, meeting Hank’s eyes. “I’m Connor. I’m the An-” He stopped, as Nines wirelessly  _ beseeched _ him to not finish that sentence. “Antique dealer that just moved into Greektown.”

Gavin shifted close to Hank’s ear, a mischievous smirk spreading across his face. “You hear that, Hank? An  _ antique _ dealer. It’s your lucky night.”

Hank resisted the urge to put Gavin in a headlock, but he did give him a dirty look of displeasure. He turned his attention back to Connor, clearing his throat and hoping his face didn’t look as hot as it felt.

“Call me Hank.”

“Hank.” Connor registered the permission in his software, mulling over the name like a precious treasure. He managed a small smile, appreciating the modest trust placed upon him. “Pleased to meet you.”

Suddenly, Hank felt warm, enchanted by that small smile. He sensed that Connor was unaccustomed to social gatherings, something he himself related to.

As the evening progressed, the four continued to chat amongst themselves in the warm, cozy bar. Gavin was the most vocal, his tongue loosened by a little whisky and the attention from Nines, who managed to engage in continuous conversation.

Meanwhile, Hank and Connor stayed quiet, their eyes occasionally meeting. The only constant were the Androids avoiding their drinks, discretions disposing of manageable liquids whenever they could to avoid suspicion.

Eventually, Gavin got to his feet, declaring he was nipping out for a smoke, and he asked Richard to join him. As Nines followed the man outside, he sent an unsuspecting Connor a wireless message.

**[TALK TO HIM]**

Connor flinched. He wanted to, but that discomfort continued to grow, festering inside him.

What if Connor made a fool of himself? What if he gave the game away for himself and Nines? What if this Hank Anderson, with those gentle blue eyes and soft silver hair,  _ hated _ Androids? And would hate him too?

His thirium pump squeezed at the thought, that all that existed between his own Android identity being uncovered and remaining a secret was that hat.

**[Perhaps… coming here tonight was an error…]**

“So, an antique dealer, huh?” Hank’s curious voice took Connor by surprise. “That must be an interesting job.”

Searching his information banks on the profession, Connor prepared to answer, hoping he didn’t mess it up. “Yes. I take great satisfaction in analysing… that is, studying artefacts important to clients.”

Which wasn’t exactly a lie. He always had founding humans to be interesting, including the material objects that took up their lives.

**[I wonder what is important to Lieutenant Hank Anderson…]**

Making a small sound of interest, Hank’s keen eyes locked on to Connor. “Heh. You’d have a blast at my house. It’s filled with lots of old junk from before you were born.”

**[Born. My creation… 2038**

**No. Lieutenant Anderson… Hank must be referring to my artificial age.]**

Holding the drink as his brother unit had, with no intention of drinking it, Connor kept analysing the human’s body language for signs of boredom, discomfort, anger.

With relief, Hank seemed more relaxed since his work colleague left if his relaxed shoulders and dilated pupils were any indication.

Connor decided it was a pleasing sight. “Well, if you ever have anything you would like me to look at, I’d be happy to offer my services.”

Hank scratched his chin thoughtfully, wondering if this handsome guy was being legit or not.  _ ‘He’s just being nice. There’s no way anyone would want to come back to my house.’ _

Still, Connor seemed sincere, those warm brown eyes inviting him to talk, to divulge, to allow himself the chance to  _ feel _ something again. He took a gulp of his whisky, and smirked.

“Hope you’re not allergic to dogs then.”

Dogs? Suddenly, Connor’s ears perked, his Mind Palace flooding with images of puppies and dogs of all shapes and sizes. Cairn terriers, boxers, golden retrievers, shibas, and even little chihuahuas, running excitedly in a lush, vibrant garden within his own mind.

Unable to explain it, Connor’s chest felt  _ full _ .

“I love dogs,” Connor said immediately, his eyes widening. “What’s your dog’s name? And may I ask what breed?”

Hank chuckled, amused by his eagerness. “I call him Sumo, and he’s a Saint Bernard.”

Narrowing the field of dog images to Saint Bernards, Connor preconstructed the Sumo in question, imaging Hank taking such a large, powerful canine for a walk, playing fetch with him, and patting his soft, furry head.

He decided he wanted to pet Sumo’s head too.

“I’d love to meet him some day,” Connor blurted out, cringing at how desperate he must have sounded.

However, Hank still smiled, losing interest in his drink. “Well, I’ll have to take him for a walk when I get back. Wanna join us?”

Everything seemed to be spiralling so fast. Having only just met Hank Anderson, with no indication beyond his profession and owning a dog, Connor nevertheless…  _ felt _ he wanted to join him.

It was a need that surpassed calculations and preconstructed fear measures, perhaps the very thing that encouraged Nines to keep seeing Gavin beyond that first random meeting.

And that toothy smile chipped away at the last of his resolve.

“I’d love to.”

xxx

As promised, an hour or so later, Hank introduced Connor to Sumo.

Bringing the Android back to his small home, then bringing out a dog on a lead, Hank gestured towards his panting, slobbering member of the Anderson family.

“Connor. Meet Sumo.”

While the Saint Bernard was far from the bouncing ball of muscle Connor expected, Sumo blessed the Android with a lick on the hand and a tail wagging that never seemed to end.

“Guess he likes you,” Hank said, keeping a firm hold on the lead, not that Sumo was in any danger of running off. He held the lead out to Connor, offering him the dog walking reins. “Here.”

“Oh.”

Touched that Hank trusted him, Connor reached out. His fingers brushed against the lead when suddenly, Sumo  _ bolted _ .

“Sumo!”

Instinctively, Hank’s fist clamped around the lead, desperate to prevent Sumo from running off, something he had never done before. But that did not stop the surprisingly sprightly Saint Bernard from clambering past Connor.

The dog circling around him, causing the lead to snap back against his legs. Thankfully, Connor’s reflexes and leg strength avoided him buckling forward.

The same could not be said for Hank, who fell forward when Sumo continued running literal circles around them. He bumped into Connor, who caught him, and was the only thing that prevented the two falling to the cold ground.

Once Sumo came to a halt at their feet, proud of his handiwork, Hank and Connor were tangled together, arms pinned by the lead wrapped around them. Flushed, Hank squirmed, wanting to free himself from the trap, but unable to tear himself away from Connor and how close they were now.

The Android could have easily broken free, but that did not seem to be a priority. Not when Hank’s…  _ everything _ was so close to him. His system grew hot and his internal fan kicked in.

“I’m sorry about this, Con,” Hank muttered, shooting Sumo an unreadable look before returning to those brown eyes. “He’s never done this before…”

The Lieutenant trailed off, confusion on his face. He heard  _ something _ , a peculiar sound that appeared to be coming from Connor. When he leaned closer to Connor’s face, it grew louder.

Then Hank realised what it sounded like.

_ ‘Like my old laptop, when the fan’s going crazy…’  _ He furrowed his brow, growing more perplexed by the second, only to catch sight of something beneath Connor’s beanie hat.

At first, he thought he imagined it, but he shifted, managing to give his arm enough freedom to rise up. He lifted the hat just enough, but saw what had his attention.

A flashing red LED.

Suddenly, a flash of terror came across Connor’s face, then saddened acceptance. The secret had been revealed, and he had never felt more afraid of the consequences, especially given how much they had bonded that night.

Inside his mind, Connor wanted to apologise, but the words never came. Perhaps little difference would be made at the end of the day. He awaited the worst...

Thankfully, Hank broke the silence for them.

“Huh. That explains why you wouldn’t drink all night…” He cleared his throat for the second time that night, nodding towards his home. “Wanna finish taking this rascal on a walk, then head to mine to check that old antique junk I told you about?”

  
**[...Nothing changed...]**

Connor broke out into a big smile, his system relaxing into a pleasant, buzzing warmth.

“It’d be my pleasure, Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heiiohal as part of the DBH Secret Santa Exchange. The prompt was for “anything pre-relationship/getting together/meet cute” involving Hankcon (added G9 as it was another requested ship.)
> 
> As the requester mentioned an AU where the human characters don’t know Connor and Nines are Android, I decided to incorporate that into the meet cute story.
> 
> In this, Connor and Nines present themselves as twin brothers (since they are “brother units” as RK800 and 900 models, thus aspire near identical.) While Hank and Connor still work for the DPD, Connor and Nines aren’t working for CyberLife in this one, and are just normal Androids hanging out in Detroit.
> 
> I chose Richard as Nines’ human name because I’ve used it for a Reverse AU before and thought it comes across as less conspicuous as Nines if they’re undercover.
> 
> I hope you like their little cute meet and Sumo shenanigans. 💙
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
